The Dark Angel Book One: Discovery
by AureusVerus
Summary: Natlia Riddle has lived on the streets all her life at nine years of age she befriends Harry Potter now they're going to howarts and are pitched into an ever changing world can they stay strong? WARNING: Mild violence and language not a happy story
1. Natalia Riddle

Hi Me again I am, yet again rewriting dark angel because This time I'm going to do it right! Also I have been forced to do away with the points and prizes because of constant time rstraints but I will take one-shot requests to make up for it!

**The Dark Angel. **

Yes it is arrogant to name a character after yourself but hey It's my story. I'm compressing the chapters to increase their length as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: too lazy to say more than it's not mine

* * *

"_She fell from grace, a dark angel, a savour in the shadows, determined to save unloved souls."_

A Pickpocket, a common thief, A sad nine year old girl who'd been dropped on the streets as an infant, all of these described Natalia Riddle, Nat for short , ferociously independent but utterly alone.

"Another day, another few pence, hopefully…" She muttered as her striking violet eyes scoured the streets, and the pickings weren't slim, so many men heading to work or fleeing from late shifts and betrayals as they did things their wives wouldn't approve of, but such was life she knew the darkest corners of it so well. She saw the perfect target, a fat man with very little neck and an even fatter wallet approached. This was it, her blood rushed even though she'd run this a thousand times before, she ran through the steps in her head; _Head down, eyes downcast look insignificant men like him never notice the insignificant, pass just a little too close, slip in and out, his pockets a little lighter._ She ducked behind a trashcan as the tub of lard realized the lightness of his pocket. He rounded on the young boy he'd been walking with.

"Give me my wallet boy." The man hissed grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"I-I d-don't ha-ave it" the boy stuttered a bit of fear evident in his voice.

"Don't lie to me you little freak!" the pig man said shaking the boy HARD.

That was it, Nat may be willing to steal, but beating up on somebody who looked to weigh 300 pounds less than you was just wrong "Stop." Nat yelled, jumping out from her hiding place, this pig of a man had no right to hurt that kid. He had done nothing to warrant it, yet the pig man was beating him up. "I took your wallet you fat pig and you know what, you can have it. I can't stand thought of having anything in my possession that has touched your filthy hands!" She spat the words at him then spit on the wallet before throwing it at the man. It made a satisfying SPLAT as it hit his face. She grinned, turned, and vanished into the shadows.

HARRY'S POV

I shuddered when Uncle Vernon turned to me demanding his wallet back. He grabs my arms really hard, god I hate this, my arms are continually black and blue from him grabbing me to throw me in my cupboard or dragging me out to do more chores. I tell him I don't have it, I stuttered again, how is it that no matter how hard I try I'm still scared of him? He doesn't believe me, and starts shaking me. Now I know how a rag doll feels, just when I think my neck is going to snap from the force of the shaking someone yells stop. I silently thank whoever it is and turn my sore neck to get a better look. It's a girl, she looks about my age with long black hair that was tied in a braid. Her eyes were what stood out though, not just because of the 10-point death glare she's giving my uncle but the fact that they're violet. She yells at my uncle, I cheer for her in my mind as she calls him " a fat pig" and spits on his wallet. I hear the slap of leather hitting skin and watch as she retreats into the shadows. As my Uncle drags me away I wonder if I'll ever see her again. And faintly, I feel like I will.

* * *

It was exactly two days later, Nat was walking down the street, her trained eyes studying the business men hurrying to get to work on time. Which one was likely to have a few pounds in his wallet? Better to get them now when they're still half asleep and dulled, than to get them later when they're more alert. Then she got the shock of her life, it was the fat ass again the one who hurt that kid. He was talking to the boy quietly so naturally being the privacy respecting person she was, she snuck closer to eavesdrop. She only caught the end of the conversation, but it was enough to make her blood boil.

"You will stay on this corner until I return or you will be spending the rest of time in your cupboard." Fat ass hissed at him, anyone could tell he was not happy.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" the boy replied using all his self-restraint not to cower at the tone of voice the man had used.

Without saying anything else Uncle Vernon left.

Looking at the boy Nat could tell he was as lonely as she was, so she walked up to him.

"Hey I'm Nat Riddle. Maybe you remember me, I stole from your fat assed uncle a few days ago. I wonder if he noticed a few quid missing, eh?" She said with a smile and a wink.

He looked surprised for a moment before relaxing "I'm Harry Potter thanks for helping me out the other day." he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, it was still a little sore but, for the most part he was fine. He felt a small charge go up and down his spine as those eyes locked on his, they had a mystic quality to them and it made him wonder who she was, not just her name but herself.

"So what are you doing here in the city?" she asked.

"My uncle lives about a half-mile outside of the city in Surrey (A/N I know I know that's wrong but for the sake of the story and because geography's not my strong point…) and he works for a drill company here in London. Normally, I would have stayed home but my aunt is taking Dudley to an amusement park and Mrs. Figg, my baby sitter, is visiting relatives in Scotland, so Uncle Vernon had to bring me with him, I stay here while he works." Finishing his explanation he sat down on the curb and Nat followed suit. They sat in silence watching cars and businessmen shuffle about, a blurred sea of purpose around two stationary children.

Moments later she jumped up and snapped her fingers "I know, why don't we be friends!? we both look lonely and miserable, Surrey isn't far I could visit you or vice versa, we'll have loads of fun and never really be alone, cause we know that the other is out there to help if needed, it'll be great!" She had grin plastered on her face; the kind that comes from true elation. If Harry said yes he would be her first friend. A Friend, she knew is one's most prized possession.

Harry was stunned, no one had ever asked to be his friend before, Dudley had made sure of that, and this was a miracle. He stuck his hand out and they shook on it. It was done, the pact was made they would be together always. That pact held and they became as close as twins, or thick as thieves, as Nat taught him to hide in the shadows and how to pick locks. Nat had no home and therefore had never been to school so Harry taught her to read and write. They were inseparable, two lights in a storm, kept light by the others light. The Dursley's didn't manage to interfere in their friendship until two years later.

* * *

Still Short but better I am planning to do this for all of my stories so keep an eye out for revisions on Dark Angel and Master's Heir as well as updates for Phantom Hope! 


	2. Severus Snape

This is more of the revised Dark Angel I will continue to update this although I got rid of most of the interactive stuff. It was too much work

* * *

Disclaimer: Not Mine 

**

* * *

**

**The Dark Angel **

Minerva McGonagall prided herself in being deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had worked hard for the position and loved it very much. One of her favorite duties of this job was sending the first year acceptance letters to new students. The only challenges were the muggleborns who lived with no contact to the wizarding world. After all, a professor would have to go to the families and show them Diagon Alley among other things. She was going over the list of those students and gasped when here eyes met an all too familiar last name: Riddle. She immediately stood and went to the headmaster's office.

"Albus, I've found out something you might want to look at…" she said handing him the paper.

He looked at the name Minerva had pointed to, he was slightly surprised to learn that Lord Voldemort (A.K.A. Tom Riddle though very few people alive knew that) had a daughter, but was confused as to why she would be on the list of those with no contact with the wizarding world. "Minerva, please use a location spell on Ms. Riddle's name." Albus requested.

A location spell was the spell used on the envelopes that first years received it would list the subject's precise point of residence even down to the room they slept in.

Minerva cast the spell quickly eager to resolve the matter. In scrolling script the spell listed it's findings:

Ms. N. Riddle 

_The first floor fire escape_

_Trumbule Alley, London_

"Trumbule Alley?" Minerva echoed the spells response "Does that mean the girl has been living on the streets all this time?" Minerva was sure she had done the spell right but an alley?

"I do believe it does, but just incase it is some sort of ambush I'll send Severus to pick young Ms. Riddle up." This was the only logical course of action; Albus could not refuse the girl an education without reason after all.

Minerva nodded in agreement and left to send the letters.

THREE DAYS LATER

Nat was very happy to return to her alley, she had been forced to vacate it for a while due to trouble with Officer Moore. Officer Moore was the policeman who had been after her since she was eight and had stolen an entire basket of apples. Since then they had played a sort of game of cat and mouse. So far, Nat was winning and she intended to keep it that way, even if it meant taking up temporary residence in the slums, not that her alley was a palace or anything.

Nat went to her fire escape, which doubled as a bed, and was surprised to find an owl perched there. The owl hopped over to her and held out its leg revealing a letter. Curious, Nat took the letter and read it. After the third time through, she still couldn't believe it but something in her told her it was true. 'We await your owl' that meant she had to reply saying she accepted, pulling out a piece of charcoal she wrote a letter on a piece of paper a business man had dropped one day. She sent the owl off with her reply and sat down, the letter said a professor would come and introduce her to the wizarding world in a week. The letter was dated three days ago, so she had four days left. She jumped up she had to tell Harry! If she would be going away to a school, she'd miss him, and she'd come back with something she and Harry couldn't share.

By the time Nat arrived it was late, almost midnight. Normally, it wouldn't have taken so long but Officer Moore had been slinking around and she had had to avoid him being arrested wouldn't help her cause any. Silently, she stole down the street, little more than a shadow on the dark streets. Number Four Privet Drive was a wholly unremarkable building, a bland nondescript color and like the others its lawn was perfectly manicured, but to Nat it was the strange because tonight it was different. The door that had always been locked to keep out unwanted visitors (not that it had ever stopped her) now stood slightly ajar and as Nat stepped in she noticed something was missing. LIFE. The house was devoid of any sign of life. Without turning on a light she continued her search, excellent night vision combined with knowledge of the floor plan meant she could steal through the house without making any noise whatsoever. It was the sitting room that revealed a clue. Lying in the fireplace among the ashes was a scrap of paper someone had tried to burn. The paper was unmistakably a piece of a Hogwarts acceptance letter. This scared Nat, although this meant they would both go to Hogwarts and not be separated, the Dursleys hated any thing strange or paranormal, especially, magic. Finding out that their nephew was a wizard and that a professor, no a WIZARD, would be coming to their house probably drove them into hiding. Finding no clues as to their location in the house she sighed, she had no choice but to wait until the professor came, maybe he or she could help her find Harry. She left with a hole in her heart, she was afraid of losing Harry, afraid of losing her 'brother', afraid of being completely alone, again. Harry was all she had she knew nothing of her family they couldn't have cared much, but Harry did.

Severus Snape was pissed, royally pissed, the nerve of Minerva sending him of all people to pick up a new student, The Dark Psycho's daughter no less! He would do it because it was his job, he wouldn't like it but it was his duty. Albus was right when he said that he was the best one for the job (A/N this happened when we weren't watching besides I can't show the argument due to the number of expletives used) with his experience with the dark arts he could deal with anything that happened, if it was a trap, ridiculous as that sounded, he could deal with it.

Wearing a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt (even in muggle London someone might recognize the mark) he approached the alley after a quick spell to tell him if a trap was set, nothing. Still, he entered prepared for any threat. The one thing he wasn't prepared for was having someone jump down in front of him. Startled, he immediately reacted defensively by holding his wand against her throat.

"Whoa! Sorry sir I was just coming down from my fire escape." Nat explained sticking her hands in the air. She had a nervous smile on her face. This was obviously the Professor that had been sent for her but, jeez he was paranoid.

Severus glared and lowered his wand. "Ms. Riddle I presume." He drawled sarcastically.

Nat nodded looking the tall, pale, and frankly, down right frightening man in the eye willing her self not to cower at the fierce persona he exuded. She needed his help. The best way to get it was to not show fear and if it came down to it she would threaten him if she had to. "And you are?" she asked doing her best to sound nonchalant and cool, even if she knew this black haired and dark eyed man was the professor it was best to see how much a person was willing to divulge, before trying to get them to do something.

"Professor Severus Snape. Now come along we have things to attend to." He said starting towards the exit. He would get this task done as soon as possible and leave this girl to someone else far more capable.

"No" she stated firmly using all her strength as Snape turned to her, glare set on instant kill. " I would like to ask a favor of you, sir. I know you are busy with the new school year starting in a little less than a month, but I recently went to a friend's house to find it vacated. In the fireplace I found this scrap of a Hogwarts letter, his relatives hate magic, afraid of it I think, but I think they fled when they found out. Please I have to find him we promised each other that we'd watch each others back I can't break that promise now," She had unconsciously started begging, she was a pitiful site really, her violet eyes filling with tears her voice full of desperation. She hated showing weakness but it was a sore spot for her, Harry was her 'brother' and she felt she had failed to protect him.

Snape was surprised, he hadn't expected that type of request it was especially shocking considering that The Dark Lord had been loyal to no one but himself. Against his will, a little of the ice that had frozen his long-vacant heart melted, Violet eyes filled with tears was a most effective weapon on the stoic man. He would help her, "Fine," he seethed trying to sound as if it was annoying but something he would do, "What's your friends name?"

"Harry, sir" She said happily "Harry Potter."

"POTTER!" Snape breathed in surprise. Potter was supposed to be pampered and spoiled, living in the lap of luxury, not with street urchins, he was going to get to the bottom of this. It was amazing really, the daughter of the Dark Lord was asking, the spy from his highest ranks, to save Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and life truly was ironic. Whoever was in charge up there really had it in for him, he decided.

Nat stared at him. Did he know Harry? Why did he react like that? "Um professor?" She asked worried. The man had neither moved nor blinked for several seconds, frankly, it was freaking her out.

"What!" He snapped irritably, but immediately regretted it when Nat stepped back. _She's scared of you_ he seethed at himself, she'd lived on the streets there was no reason for her to trust an adult; he had to be kinder if he wanted to get anywhere. "Sorry, I was just trying to think of away to find him, there aren't many choices in this situation." A locater spell was out; the boy had been charmed so it wouldn't be simple for deatheaters to find him.

A few minutes later Nat, who had accepted his apology, was sitting on the ground. She really had no idea what magic could do but she assumed he couldn't just wave his wand and make Harry appear.

"I've have an idea" Snape said, "Where is his house?"

She jumped up, smiling, she ran out of the alley motioning for him to follow. She didn't get far though because just as she was exiting the alley someone grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Ah Ha I've got you now, you little thief!" Moore Crowed triumphantly. The policeman was elated at finally catching his mark, the girl had taken every opportunity to throw his efforts back in his face, she really was more of a nuisance than a criminal but the principal of it was the same, he would stop her crime spree know and she would learn her lesson before it was to late.

"Excuse me officer if you could just let her go, the young lady has business to attend to" Snape said once he caught up. He didn't have time to deal with some cop with a vendetta; he had work to do.

"Oh she does, does she? What kind of business?" Moore asked, suspicious. He wouldn't lose this collar because some guy in black said so.

Behind his back, Snape transfigured a few coins from his pocket into a badge, which he presented to Moore. "Police business, Ms. Riddle is the sole witness to a recent mob related shooting and is now part of the witness protection program. So if you'll excuse us." Snape pried a dumbfounded hand off of Nat's collar and led her away. It was a convenient lie and one he couldn't disprove as her record would soon be sealed, he would see to that, it was more a convenience than a kindness, sealing her record would make it easier for the school to deal with her in the future, they didn't need to be accused of harboring a criminal no matter how pint-sized she might be.

"Thanks." Nat breathed, once out of earshot of the ever-intrepid Moore. That was an interesting lie, and it had to be magic that got him that badge, she couldn't wait to learn that one, oh the fun she'd have.

Later on, Snape looks at the house he had just entered with disgust evident on his face. "Where is his room?" he inquired looking at the pictures of what looked like a pink beach ball with hair. Something wasn't right there were no pictures of Potter on these walls at all.

He stared as Nat opened the door of the cupboard under the stairs. "Welcome to what Harry's relatives called 'Ample room for a freak like you', of course their perfect son, the blonde beach ball, has TWO bedrooms upstairs." She hissed the words hatred evident in her voice. This was always the part that angered her, on the streets she could come and go as she pleased but Harry was a prisoner in what should have been his home.

Snapping out of his shock Snape looked inside " I need something that is his and only his for this to work." He told her not seeing anything to use himself. This was a shock and one that incited dark thoughts and anger from the professor; no child should have to live like this.

She reached into a dark corner and pulled out a ragged and dirty baby blanket. Snape looked at it blankly.

"It's the blanket Harry was left in when his parents were killed in a car crash." Nat explained, seeing the dark man's blank look.

A car crash, yeah-right Snape thought. He looked at the blanket, surely the boy the boy owned more than that. He only realized that he voiced this last thought aloud when Nat gave a bitter laugh "Think Professor, they locked their nephew in a closet you think they gave him anything that hadn't been worn out by Dudley first?"

He shrugged the girl had a point. It was a macabre point at best but a point.

"Yup, other than the blanket the only other thing he has is my friendship." Nat said proud that she could give someone who had so little the greatest gift of all, she didn't have to steal it for him either, it was hers to give freely. Nat looked at the blanket, sometimes she envied Harry he had something to remember his parent by, when she looked back trying to find something anything from before she would get nothing just darkness, eventually she just decided she never had a life before the streets and gave up. She always wondered which of them had it worse, her for never knowing family, or him for having had it and lost it.

Snape cast a powerful tracing spell on the blanket "He's apparently in a hut," Nat nodded for him to continue, "on a rock," another nod, "a few miles off shore in the middle of the English Channel (A/N I don't know where the Dursley's were so I'm just putting in a body of water that Snape can apparate to and that sounds ridiculously big)

Nat let out an anguished cry and sank to the floor, what was she going to do now, there was no way she was going to be able to get all the way to the English Channel and back in time to make it to Hogwarts.

Without really realizing what he was doing Snape sank down besides her "I'm not going to say it will be easy but we can do it, I'll do whatever's in my power to do, no matter what. You mustn't lose hope. You told me yourself, you have a promise to keep." Snape smiled warmly as more ice melted. He'd surprised himself with the amount of warmth in those words and the fact that he meant it, every word of it.

Nat looked at him eyes full of hope. With a cry of joy she threw her arms around him. Snape was thrown back by the force and emotion of the hug and found that he didn't half mind having the small child's arms wrapped around his neck.

Awww…. Isn't it sweet Sevi's heart is set on defrost. This now the second chapter of my revised Dark angel series the story is the same, but the intelligence of the author has increased.


	3. Water & Harry

Another revision for my nearly dead stories, is just what they need to gain new life.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

**Dark Angel**

Nat released him and stood up wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Let's go." She insisted, sniffling slightly. This was the most emotion she'd shown to anyone but Harry, she had thought that only Harry would ever see this side of her, but this man with his dark deep eyes had agreed to help her and she was already eternally grateful, he had acknowledged her existence instead of writing her off, just like Harry had.

Snape rose from his kneeling position on the ground, he felt slightly foolish at having been so superfluously emotional but he brushed it off. He took Nat's hand and apparated them both to the shore of the English Channel.

Nat took one look at the water and said, "We need a boat."

Snape rolled his eyes. That was obvious. He looked at the sky, it had become a dark and overcast night and he could feel a storm was brewing, he could only hope it would hold off until they arrived at the hut.

"I found a boat, well not a boat really but it floats, that we can 'borrow'." Nat yelled from a little ways down the shore. She was sure that whoever had left it there, had left it there to rot but maybe it was still viable as transportation.

Snape looked at the "boat", Nat was right in one aspect; it floated. BARELY. But it would have to do. "There is no way that floating scrap pile will survive these waves. I'll cast a spell so it will levitate above the water." Snape did not like the idea, spells like this were tricky to maintain, but he had told Nat they'd get across, so come hell or high water they were getting across. (Personally, I think it'll be the latter rather than the former)

The two boarded the shaking craft as it floated above the water. With a wave of his wand, Snape set the craft in motion towards the dot on the horizon that was their destination. Too bad Snape's luck never holds.

Mother Nature obviously hated Snape; they weren't even halfway when the heavens rained on them with a fury. The storm made control difficult and navigation even more so, they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces let alone the hut that was still a dot in the distance. Snape had to hope he was holding a straight line and that there were no rock ahead or there was very little he would be able to do.

What had started as a simple storm was now a full-blown hurricane tearing at them from every side. Large waves crashing against the boat rendered the levitation charm useless and the craft, if you could call it that, plunged into the water. A wave that could have leveled a small town crashed into them pitching Nat from the boat. Having never been anywhere near water that deep meant that she couldn't swim if her life depended on it. Unfortunately for her it did.

Snape's almost had a coronary when he saw Nat was in the water and not on the boat. Because contrary to popular belief, he did have a heart, it may have been encased in a glacier that hadn't seen it's liquid form since dinosaurs walked the earth, but it was there. He did care about some things like Albus and his students (Especially the Slytherins) and now Nat. He had kept people away from him wearing a mask of indifference and hatred. Nat had seen through it and gotten closer to the real Severus than anyone, other than Albus, had ever gotten.

Severus didn't know it but having someone younger to look after, someone who saw past the mask and needed him, had brought long dead feelings back to light.

This is the reason that caused him to lunge into the water without thinking twice. He hadn't realized that jumping into the water caused the boat to turn over and frankly he didn't care. Instincts didn't have common sense they just were and he followed his into the water.

Lucky for Nat she had instincts to, like the one that told someone to struggle when being denied air by her liquid captor. Unluckily for her this course of action was quickly losing its effectiveness, as her strength was waning and air was harder to come by. Just as she was about to (Against her will mind you) succumb to the endless sleep that was calling to her, a strong hand caught hold of her, hauling her to the surface. Snape had found her, and pulled her free, they were now sitting on the overturned boat. The storm had abated making it possible for Nat to alternate between puking up salt water and gulping in breathes undisturbed.

"Note to self," Nat said after recovering from the harrowing experience "learning to swim is a necessity not a novelty." Looking at the overturned boat, she was sitting on She asked, "uh, Professor how are we going to turn the boat over again?"

Snape blinked. He hadn't thought of that. How WERE they going to turn it over? Nat couldn't swim or they could just go under and push it over. The only choice was to pull it up and over, which meant they would have to roll with it, and Nat would go under even if only for a moment.

It was a calculated risk but a necessary one. "Nat we're going to have to go under for a bit because we have to roll it, I'll go to one side and pull you just hold on and pull yourself up when it goes over."

Nat nodded before doing a double take " Wait, are you MENTAL I'm a human, humans can't breath under water, if they try, something called drowning happens. I don't want to drown." She was quickly developing a phobia of water and was not having an easy time avoiding hyperventilating.

"You won't drown," Snape, explained, " you won't be under long enough to, just remember to pull yourself up. Ok? I'll be right here to pull you up if you don't have the strength for it though."

A reluctant nod. She didn't like the idea but it was necessary.

"1…2…3!" and over they went. There was a moment of panic before Nat came up, looking for the entire world like a polecat that fell in the river; she came up hissing and spitting water.

Smirking Snape drawled, "First swimming lesson, when going under water close your mouth and hold your breath."

She shot him a glare that would have made Satan himself cower. Snape stood his ground easily. They bailed the excess water out of their craft and moved on.

Harry looked up from the hard floor to his cousin who had two blankets covering him when he himself had none. He shivered and glanced at his cousins luminescent watch, which was digital since he couldn't read analog the stupid tub of lard, it was a minute to his birthday. He returned his gaze to the cake he had drawn in the dirt and as his cousins watch signaled midnight he blew out the fake candles on his fake cake and wished for Nat, or anybody really, to rescue him from this miserable existence.

Miracles really do happen, because as soon as he finished that thought the door was kicked open, whoever it was had to be wet since the rain had started to fall again, but that really didn't matter much it really wasn't that much better inside the hut.

Harry caught a brief glance of their faces after a flash of lightning. He jumped, Nat, she had come to get him! Behind her was a scary looking man but if he came with Nat he must be good. He ran to her and they embraced, hugging each other like long separated siblings. In a sense they were siblings, not in blood, no, but family is not all bloodlines (tell that to Luscius Malfoy) it was heart and love and it was this that made them brother and sister and always would. The reunion was cut short however when Uncle Vernon came thundering down the stairs, shaking the frail building to it's foundation. He had a rifle; Nat pulled Harry back as the offending weapon was leveled at them. Snape stepped between Dursley and the children. " If a single bullet leaves that gun Dursley, you and your family will pay dearly for it." He growled, his look positively murderous. The rage and hatred aimed at this family was radiating from him, and it was almost palpable. Dursley gulped and slowly laid his gun on the floor, and when he stood back up he was glaring daggers at Snape, but all present knew it was an empty threat.

"Umm… Sir, I don't mean to interrupt your staring contest with Uncle Vernon but…?" he trailed off slightly scared, he had been impolite and Uncle Vernon didn't like that, what if this man reacted the same way his uncle did when Harry was impolite. "What is it Harry" Snape said realizing Harry was extremely uncomfortable, he used his first name to put him at ease. The last thing he needed was to further frighten the boy with his anger when the anger was directed at the boy's tormentors.

"Well, I just wanted to know why you were here?" the last part was very rushed but Snape caught every word. He sighed, as the boy obviously had no idea what was going on.

"I'm here to retrieve you from your relatives less-than-adequate care." He replied, never taking his eyes off of Dursley. He then conjured a copy of Harry's Hogwarts letter. That plus Nat's hurried explanation brought Harry up to speed. It looked as if Dursley was past anger, he was now on loathing and fear, and still Snape did not look away from Dursley, people did some stupid and desperate things when scared.

Behind him Harry exclaimed "I…I'm a wizard!" Surprise and hope on his face.

"Yep" Nat responded, her euphoria at finding her "brother" outweighing the gravity of the situation.

"He'll not be going!" Dursley said with conviction. He had made his mind up about that long ago, he'd beat the magic out of him if he'd have to.

"Oh really, and I suppose a fat walrus like you is going to stop him. (Would Snape even say that? oh well…) He's going Mr. Dursley and he will be learning under the most powerful wizard of our century, Albus Dumbledore." Snape replied his voice sounding as if he didn't care about Dursley's opinion, which, frankly he didn't.

"I'll not pay some crackpot old fool to teach that freak magic tricks!" Dursley yelled.

Something inside Snape cracked, calling any child a freak was wrong, even Snape didn't do that kind of thing. "YOU" He seethed "_**How dare you talk about a child like that, especially your own flesh and blood, you are poor excuses for pigs let alone people**_!" He finished his tirade with a voice full of deadly malice and an icy calm fell over his face, a small smirk gave his features a vile look. H raised his wand, His eyes shining. "Let this be a lesson to you." He hissed, pointing his wand at Dudley. In long flowing script, the word FREAK worked its way across Dudley's face. The ink was emerald green underlined in an intense shade of violet. It was a tribute to the two lives that the Dursleys had made that much more miserable. With that done, he turned and left, with the two children in tow. Rather than brave the stormy waters again he disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

This feels like a sufficient length, so this is another chapter finished. Be sure to review! 


	4. Shopping

The next installnment of my revised storyline, hopefully it's better than before

* * *

Disclaimer: It still isn't mine

* * *

**Dark Angel**

Severus quickly ushered the two children into the seedy looking pub, known as the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, the barkeep, had a quick conversation with the professor and lead the tired children upstairs to where they could sleep. Without preamble, they collapsed into the soft beds. It was the most heavenly thing Nat head ever slept on.

Severus looked in on the children and noticed the poor shape of the clothes they wore. First thing after Gringott's was Madame Malkin's. He was really in over his head now with no way to pull out of this; he had never cared for a child before, beyond his teaching experience he knew very little about children. His Slytherins were so very often independent that he rarely needed to interact with them; maybe he should start talking to them more?

With the events of the day swirling in his mind, Severus wearily made his way to bed not even stopping to change into a pair of pajamas (Not that he had any with him this was supposed to be a three hour job not a day long mission.). He slept more deeply than he had in years. For once there were no dreams, the kind that plagued him like so many who had suffered through war, he had never shaken those demons and knew few who had.

The next morning Nat woke much later than she normally would have. Probably from sheer exhaustion, she told herself. She rubbed her eyes and stepped into the light of the sitting room. Severus and Harry were already there, eating, Nat grinned and particularly threw herself into a croissant that was lying on the tray, stuffing it into her mouth and finishing it in two bites. She blushed when Severus looked at her, indicating that the lack of manners was not approved of, she smiled sheepishly and picked up another taking slow bites but still eating faster than Severus. Apparently that was good enough, as Severus returned to his croissant. Nat would have to remember she was now in the civilized wizarding world not the cutthroat slums of London, where manners were eating before someone bigger than you took your food. For Nat eating fast was a necessity, most were bigger than her. After a little more breakfast, Severus deemed it time to go and start shopping for school supplies.

Both Harry and Nat blanched, they were both poor as dirt.

" Professor we don't have any money" Nat pointed out. Surely, even in the wizarding world you needed money.

"Actually Harry has a small fortune left to him by his parents, And You, Nat, are now the ward of Hogwarts and as such One of the professors, namely me, is paying for your schooling." That was a lie, the school would pay for only bare basics, but everything else he would pay for, he just let her think that it was part of his job to do so. He also intended to let Nat have some of the money for personal use but that would come later. A Small smile graced his lips when Nat gave him a look of such pure awe and adoration that his heart thawed so fast you'd think it would have burned it when it broke through. " The money will also pay for a new wardrobe as yours is severely limited" He added and if possible, Nat's expression brightened even more. For the first time she wouldn't have to wonder how'd she make it through the coming week, she was safe now.

While they were talking they had been walking and now were standing in a dingy backyard of sorts. Severus whipped out his wand and tapped a series of bricks and the wall opened in a spectacular manner. The children gaped at this new and shining place, a wonderland of magic and possibilities. Severus shot them an amused glance and led them to a crooked white building, Nat paid special attention to the poem on the door.

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_THEIF you have been warned beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

Nat gulped she may not have stolen much or from anyone who really needed it, but the guilt was still there. These words bored into her soul, she vowed to only steal to keep her skill's sharp and to always return it afterwards. After all she had no need of thievery here, but it never hurt to keep your skills sharp and one never knows what useful items one might find in a teachers filing cabinets.

It was pure relief when they finally entered Severus's vault, their last vault stop, God, she hated those mine carts. As they entered Nat had a wave of pure inspiration it was a perfect plan but it would cost money, she went over to Snape and whispered her plan to him. He nodded his approval and added more money to the pouch he was carrying. As they were riding the cart back, Nat thought she saw a shadowy figure steal away from a vault, but before she could discern what it was they had rounded a corner and the figure was out of site.

Nat forgot about the figures when they were being fitted for robes, mainly because this boy they had met, one Draco Malfoy, wouldn't shut up. He kept prattling on about quidditch and the four houses. Harry tried to listen but Nat simply rolled her eyes. The kid was nice and all but he was like the energizer bunny going on and on and on.

They left the shop with several heavy packages but Severus shrunk them for easy carrying. Both Harry and Nat hurried in and out of the apothecary, no matter how cool they thought potions would be the smell of the place nearly knocked them out (You'd think the wizarding world would have some sort of air freshening charm wouldn't cha? ; ) They couldn't figure out how Severus stood it, but he did, it didn't bother him at all.

Flourish and Blotts was by far their favorite shop. In addition to the standard schoolbooks, each of them was allowed to buy one book for free reading. Harry chose the latest edition of Quiditch Through the Ages while Nat chose From Neon Hair to Glowing Tails: A Guide to Magical Pranks. Nat showed it to Harry and they each smiled impishly, leading Severus to wonder what exactly they where unleashing upon Hogwarts.

Their final stop of the day was Ollivanders, after that it would be back to The Leaky Cauldron. As they walked towards the shop, Nat pointed to something in a nearby shop and mouthed the word 'now'. Severus nodded and left the two children in Ollivanders.

The first thing they noticed was that the place was coated in layer upon layer of dust, even though it was clearly a shop that had high traffic as it was the only wand shop on the street. Looking around the place seemed deserted.

"Weird, really weird." Nat muttered looking around the shop. As she turned back to her original position, she gave a small shriek and jumped.

Hearing the shriek, Harry turned to see what had happened and his eyes locked with a pair of watery blue ones.

" Ah Mr. Potter I was wondering when I'd see you. Why I remember when…" Harry tuned him out and jumped when someone poked his arm.

"OW! Nat that hurt what was that for!"

Nat simply rolled her eyes "Harry, Mr. Ollivander asked you a question."

'Oops," he said blushing and mentally berating himself for his lack of concentration, it would not happen again.

"Which is your wand hand Mr. Potter" Ollivander asked again.

"Umm… my right?" He guessed.

Mr. Ollivander shoved a wand into his hand and he waved it. Nothing. Same with the next one. On and on the process went until Mr. Ollivander came forward with a long reddish brown wand.

"Holly and Phoenix feather, quite an unusual combination"

Harry felt warmth spread through him and when he waved it sparks of gold, silver, and bronze shot out of the end. Mr. Ollivander muttered curious but Harry refrained from commenting.

Nat was next and just as with Harry, the wands kept coming and going. Finally, Mr. Ollivander ventured into the dustiest and darkest corner of the shop and chose a black box.

"19 inches, Ebony, Powdered basilisk fang core. A rare core and ebony is not often used for wands but this was a special order from about eleven years ago but it was never picked up. Try it." Ollivander said shoving the wand into her hand.

Nat's knees nearly buckled at the influx of power, but it quickly passed and comforting warmth replaced it. Waving it, a glittering Falcon flew from it and out the open door almost hitting the retuning Severus Snape. Looking startled he stared at the slack-jawed young girl who shook her head, looking thoroughly creeped out. They quickly paid and left.

Once out in the open air, Nat looked more at ease and took a large cage from Severus and presented it to Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry!" she exclaimed revealing a snowy owl. She had pointed it out to Severus and he had bought it, the perfect gift. She giggled as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and his jaw droped, she thought wryly to herself that if he didn't close it soon he would catch flies.

"B-Birthday?" He muttered, clearly perplexed.

"Yes dummy, you know that one day of the year when you get a year older." Nat explained sarcastically.

Harry, having recovered from his shock and thought of the last birthday gift she had given him.

Nat had realized that she couldn't actually give Harry something since the Dursley's would probably accuse him of stealing it and take it from him, so she had snuck him into the cinema and they had watched movies all day Harry was sure it had been the best day of his life. Until now.

"She's Beautiful, I think I'll call her Artemis after the Greek Goddess of the moon because her feathers are the exact color of the moon." He said stroking the feathers. (I like that better than hedwig)

Harry told them that he wanted to buy Nat a gift and made a point of telling Severus to hold Nat back as she was always very nosy and would try to peek. He wanted to make this gift count as he'd never been able to give Nat birthday gifts, mainly because he had nothing to give but also because she didn't know her birthday.

Snape did have to keep a hand on her shoulder, Harry hadn't been kidding, she pulled against his restraining hand and tried diving at the door so she could see, it was all very funny really.

Harry came back with a small box wrapped in a ribbon.

She pulled off the ribbon and opened the box pulling out a crystal with swirling colors in it.

"It's a moon's tear, the jeweler told me it would change color according to your mood and when your'e stressed or afraid you can squeeze it and it will help calm you."

Nat, who was too stunned for words, threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tight.

Dinner that night was delicious; Halfway through they met a large man named Hagrid who had been very excited to meet Harry. Severus and Hagrid had discussed some school business about the 'you-know-what in vault you-know-which. The children paid little attention to them as they feasted.

That evening they sat on Harry's bed and read their schoolbooks, but eventually put them aside in favor of the prank book.

* * *

Another installation of my revised Dark Angel I think I'm doing better if you agree or don't tell me in a review! 


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

The Next Chapter is here and it just keeps getting better doesn't it!

* * *

Disclaimer: We've been over this it's not mine.

* * *

**Dark Angel**

The month leading to the start of term had passed quickly, with Severus spending much of his time on his lesson plans and the children exploring Diagon Alley.

Now it was time to go, Severus had dropped them off at Kings Cross Station trusting them to find their own way on. He had overestimated them though; they had no clue how to enter the platform.

"Great just great. Where the hell is the train!" Nat raved as Harry thought, Nat was now annoyed at this situation and she was not nice when annoyed. In fact she had a rather nasty temper and though she could be frighteningly calm at times now was not that time.

Harry noticed a family with red hair talking about Hogwarts, they knew where the platform was so Harry grabbed Nat's arm and pulled her over to them.

"Uh excuse me but do you know how to uh…" Harry trailed off lamely and pointed at the wall the older boys had entered.

"Of course dear, it's Ron's first time as well. You just walk right at the wall; best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous." The mother of the red heads answered.

They nodded and entered the platform. It was a spectacular sight with a magnificent scarlet steam engine glinting in the sunlight. Nat chose a compartment and sat down. A few minutes before they were scheduled to leave the red head boy, Ron, walked in and asked if he could sit there, as did the blond boy from the robe shop.

"Hello again, I don't think we ever introduced ourselves properly I'm Draco Malfoy." The blond one said.

Ron looked at the boy as if trying to gauge whether he should trust the boy who sounded nice or hate him because of his name. He finally decided to give the kid a chance and smiled.

" Hello Draco, I'm Ron Weasley."

Draco didn't comment, deciding to be open-minded since Ron was.

"Glad to meet you I'm Nat Riddle, and my friend here is Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?" Both Draco and Ron asked at the same time.

"Yes, though it's really annoying to be stared at." Harry explained and Nat merely rolled her eyes. They'd gotten used to this pattern after learning about Harry's past during the summer.

They finished with greetings and started talking about what school would be like when a girl walked in.

"Excuse me but have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

They shook their heads no and Ron continued to try and turn his rat yellow. As expected, it didn't work.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? I've only tried a few simple one myself, but they've all worked for me." The girl said pompously.

"Oh By the way I'm Hermione Granger." She added

This started a new round of introductions, which ended shortly as no one really wanted to talk to the know-it-all.

Shortly afterwards the door opened again revealing a short boy with brown hair and evil looking brown eyes and two tall stupid looking boys behind him.

"Is it true. They all say Harry Potter is in this compartment, is it true?" The boy said

"Yes." Harry said as Nat glared at the arrogant sounding boy.

"Oh this is Crabbe," he pointed at one stupid looking boy, "and that's Goyle. I'm Theodore Nott." He finished after pointing to Goyle.

Draco looked at him and coughed slightly at the boy's Pompous attitude.

"No one asked your opinion Draco." Theodore spat the words.

Theo turned to Harry "You'll soon find that some families are better than others, I can help you there." He said extending his hand.

Harry didn't take his hand he declined the offer angering Nott.

" I'd be careful if I were you Potter." He warned.

Nat had had enough "Was that a threat." She said coolly.

He nodded.

"I suggest you leave before you get hurt." Draco said as both he and Ron stood to join Nat.

Nott Decided this was a fight better fought on a different battleground and left. He wouldn't let them get away with it though, no one said no to him.

When they arrived at the school it was raining and when Nat saw the boats they would take to get to the school she felt sick, more water.

"I-I-I can't do this," She stammered as she stared at the boats.

"Yeah, you can, you have to." Harry urged, he took her hand firmly in his and helped her to the waters edge.

Nat's breathing quickened and it took both Ron and Draco covering her eyes to get her in the boat and even then she was on the edge of panic. She definitely had developed hydrophobia from the channel incident.

(A/N I'm going straight to the sorting since I'm lazy k?)

They stood waiting for their names to be called, all of them nervous.

The first one called was Hermione who was promptly sorted into Ravenclaw. Then it was Draco's turn he was quickly sorted into Slytherin. Nott was also a Slytherin. Then Harry's turn came and the entire school started whispering as Harry walked to the stool. This had gotten old fast, everyone staring and whispering he felt very uncomfortable at it all. He put on the hat.

"Hmmmm difficult very difficult, plenty of courage yes, but not a bad mind either and a thirst to prove yourself hmm I know" the hat said in Harry's head.

"Slytherin" the Hat yelled. The school stared, Slytherin, their savior was in Slytherin they couldn't believe it. Harry, tired of the staring glared at them and they turned away. Even his own housemates stared and then turned, Harry could tell that he'd need to gain their trust before anyone would talk to him, except Draco and the others.

"Riddle, Natalia." Was called and the teachers were the only ones who stopped what they were doing. This was a moment of truth none of them had any doubt where she would go, but what would she do in the coming years, what path would she choose?

One teacher, a funny looking one in a turban, jumped and looked on in interest. Nat sat down and put the hat on. The turbaned mans eyes narrowed as he watched the sorting with interest.

"Hmmm what have we here, yes definitely a surprise to meet you but I think keeping to your roots is the best route for you." he said.

Nat was about to ask what the hell the hat meant when it shouted "Slytherin". She was confused but gave up on it not really caring; her old life was behind her now and it wasn't going to affect her.

She watched as Ron was called.

"Hmmm another Weasley, but you're different, you have ambition, tired of being overshadowed by your brothers. But No your true nature lies in."

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted and Ron looked relieved, for a second there he thought he was going to be in Slytherin, he didn't mind his friends being there but he didn't want to join them.

Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and as the quiet girl sat down, Nat's mind turned to the thought of food. She was so intent upon her hunger that she didn't notice Quirrell staring at her in an odd way as if he was looking into her mind. She did notice however when Harry yelped and put his hand on his head.

"Harry, are you okay." Draco said from his side.

"Yes I'm fine, but who is that talking to Professor Snape." He asked noticing that the strange professor had looked away once they had locked eyes upon each other.

He had no more time to contemplate this as food appeared on their plates and Nat was urging him to eat. Which he did happily. It didn't really matter who the man was, this was home, he felt it down to his bones, and this place was more than the Dursleys had been by so very much more.

The feast was over all too soon in Nat's opinion, having so much food in one place was a rare occurrence that had been used to it's fullest. She looked to Harry. "If they feed us like that every day we are going to leave at the end of the year looking like Dudley." She joked.

"No way, Dudley is a baby killer whale and besides we're the skinniest kids here we needn't worry." He smiled.

"Here we are" a prefect said, stopping in front of an empty wall.

The children looked at him quizzically. " It's camouflaged," he explained " but you can tell it's there because of this small carving right here." He tapped a small-carved snake in the wall. "To enter you need to say the password which is _Carpe Noctem_" He barely finished the phrase when the wall vanished to reveal a room that caused street-raised Nat to gasp. It was a large comfortable room with various couches and chairs done in greens grays and blacks on one wall a huge fireplace cast an eerie glow throughout the room.

The dormitories continued said color scheme, and Nat savored a moment running her fingers along the comfortable fabric barely believing it was hers. Harry, happy just to have a bed jumped in and went promptly to sleep.

The first few days were awful with whispers following Harry (The-Boy-who-Lived a SLYTHERIN!),Ron ( A Gryfindor associating with a Slytherin disgraceful!) , Draco and Nat often were found mumbling about gits who couldn't stop staring at them. As the week went on they became frustrated, each morning was a new way to get lost, Ron would be lost with them when they were able to find him.

"That makes staircase number 142 and we're not even finished the week yet!" Harry griped

"Ah..." Nat said in high-pitched perky and obviously fake voice "but what a wonderful variety of staircases there are, wide ones, narrow rickety ones, and some that lead to a different place every day." She stopped when they all glared at her.

"Look on the bright side at least we now know every possible escape route if we need to run from Filch again." Draco said thinking of the door to the third floor corridor Filch had found them near. Filch had NOT been pleased.

"S'no use Fred says Filch knows all the secret passages." Ron said glumly.

"Dang," Nat said tersely " no pranks till we know the castle better."

The Classes were interesting except History of Magic and Defense. History of magic was nap central with only Hermione resisting the temptation, at least that's what the Ravenclaws said as to whether it was true or not was not known by the group, as they did not have class with her. Defense was a joke, Quirrel was afraid of his own subject and he scared Nat.

"He'll just stand there stuttering and jittering and then when no-one's looking he'll stare at me like he knows something I don't know." she had complained, to which Draco had laughed remarking that he was a teacher and therefore supposed to know more than her, which had earned him a punch in the arm. After that everyone assured her she was just being paranoid and should dismiss it.

Friday marked the end of the week and an invitation to tea from Hagrid, whom they had met in Diagon Alley, Frankly Harry was surprised considering the reputation Slytherins had. He was happy that type of hatred wasn't extended to the grounds keeper who obviously valued friendship above rumors and fear guided beliefs.

"What class is next?" Ron questioned, knowing that whatever it was they would have it with the Slytherins, the school seemed hell bent on shoving the feuding houses into one small classroom.

"Double Potions." Harry smirked as the words formed. "With us Slyths." Draco grinned. "Snape favors us." Nat laughed.

"Wish McGonagal favored us." Ron groaned.

Severus was troubled and trapped. Harry was in Slytherin. He favored his Slytherins because everyone else hated them for their reputation. On the other hand, his position required him to hate Harry Potter and remain loyal to the 'cause'. He would have to remain neutral. Which meant he would have to take center stage and walk the tightrope again, but now two unloved children's lives depended on his balance, too close to them and the remaining Deatheaters would destroy him, the one person those kids really had to trust, too far and would destroy what little trust they had in authority/parental/caring figures in their life.

Class started oddly for the children as Snape went right through attendance never even pausing at Harry's name. There was something there though a sort of pity that was gone as soon as it arrived. Nat looked at him, he seemed odd somehow, and his eyes always guarded were more so now. Nat could practically see the thoughts swirling behind his mask of apathy.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Severus, like a snake charmer, had them hanging on his every word. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses (A/N ooooooohh fun : ) , to bottle fame, brew fortune, even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a group of dunder heads as I usually have to teach."

Nat looked at Harry and mouthed 'what the heck' a shrug was his response.

"Potter…" Snape turned on his heels to stare at him " what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood."

Nott smiled when Harry didn't answer immediately and his jaw dropped when he suddenly answered correctly.

'Phew passed that test' Harry thought. Reading that textbook had really helped him there.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said causing Ron to snort with disgust "Weasley where would you look if asked to find a bezoar."

Ron paled to the color of new parchment "I-I d-don't know s-sir" he stumbled over the words. Nat, eager to prove herself, could not have gotten her hand higher in the air if she suddenly grew a foot taller.

"Pity." Snape said as he turned, Nott threw a ball of paper at the back of Nat's head, where it was intercepted seconds before it hit her, by Snape himself. "Mister Nott since you are so eager to answer a question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane." Snape questioned him coolly, so coolly in fact that while Nott was sweating under his professor's glare, the rest of the class shivered. Snape turned to the class "Does anyone know?" He barked.

Nat spoke quietly " Please sir, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a sheep, and monkshood is the same as wolfsbane which can also be called aconite."

"Correct." He said, that was it, no reprimand for talking out of turn and no points for the correct answer just that one word. The class went by almost normally after that and the afternoon found them trekking down to Hagrids.

* * *

I feel like there's something important I need to say but I can't make it fit but I will, somewhere, eventually, I hope… 


	6. Halloween

New additions and deletions to add to the impact I can't beleive I spent all day working on this.

* * *

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me that it's not mine!

* * *

**Dark Angel**

As they walked they talked about class. " Hmm.. That was odd don't you think Harry, he was nicer during summer." Nat pondered this sudden change.

"Whoa! You met Snape away from school and survived! Wicked." Ron, obviously amazed, stared.

"Yeah and now he's different." Harry looked towards Nat, she was looking at the ground and biting her lower lip, a sign that she was concentrating.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Ron asked, using the wizard equivalent of the muggle phrase.

"Oh it's nothing, " she said hastily, not wanting to discuss the look she had seen in Snape's eyes during class a look that both scared and oddly put her at ease. "Look it's Hagrid's hut lets get going."

Harry knocked and heard a frantic scrabbling. Nat drew back recognizing the sound and pulled Ron back as the door opened and a massive dog jumped out and viciously licked Harry's face.

"Back Fang back!" Hagrid's face appeared in the doorway and smiled. Hagrid welcomed them in and Nat skirted in avoiding Fang, she hated dogs when you were a street thief dogs were a worry, they barked and bit and **shudder** LICKED you if you weren't quick to get away.

"Don' worry 'bout Fang he don' bite." Hagrid said as if he were talking about a small Daschund instead of the drooling Boarhound.

"Umm.. Hagrid this is Ron." Harry changed the subject, since Nat was sinking in her seat like the Titanic such was her discomfort.

"Another Weasley, heh Musta spent half me life chasin the twins away from the forest." Hagridsaid paying no attention to the small yelp Nat let loose when Fang laid his head on her lap andbegan to drool.

Harry struggled not to laugh at Nat's discomfort as they talked about their first week. They were talking with great fervor when Nat's keen eyes spotted something on the floor. She looked at Harry and silently nodded towards it.

"Umm.. Hagrid a little Help with fang please." Nat asked and Hagrid moved Fang, Allowing Harry to duck under the table and Grab the scrap of paper Nat had seen.

After tea, they sat under a tree on the grounds and read the article:

**Gringotts Break-in Latest**

Investigations continue into the Break-in at

Gringotts on 31 July, Widely believed to be the

Work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing

Had been taken. The vault that was searched had in

Fact been emptied the same day.

"So that's what happened." Nat spoke quietly and turned to her friends "That day Harry and I had gone to get money I saw a shadowy figure moving past the cart but didn't see who it was, it must have been the robber!"

"Yeah but Who?" Ron said, "doesn't sound like they have many clues does it?"

"Lets go tell Draco, He's off studying somewhere." Nat told them though she knew full well that he wasn't, Harry and Ron didn't know that Nat was working with Draco on a nefarious plot to prank Harry, Ron and the rest of the school.

The next day brought many groans as flying lessons began. Everyone was nervous some more than others; Ron was nervous but more annoyed that Draco couldn't stop voicing his excitement, finally Ron got the point across but stuffing his fingers in his ears and humming loudly when Draco Broached the subject for the forty-second time.

(Ahem we all know what happens Brooms, Neville **wham**s into the wall and Hooch leaves so onto our favorite teacher)

Snape walked (WOW that sounds great!) along the halls he didn't often leave the dungeon in the middle of the day but he needed to escape the smell, the Weasley twins had caused a minor explosion last class and the Dungeon now smelt nauseatingly like an old shoe that had been filled with asparagus and stored in a sweat shops hottest room for a week (ewwww) and the Twins had smelled worse! So he was walking to clear the memory of the smell, and he just happened to be passing a window when a student-shaped blur passed the window. Snape leaned out said window to see Harry fist a small ball in his hand.

Nat smiled "Harry over here!" She yelled, taking flight herself and flying a collision course into Nott who was going towards Harry with murderous anger, classmate or not Nat had no qualms about knocking him out of the sky, so when she intercepted Nott she simply hurled her fist into his face and watched him start to lose his grip.

'dang, I didn't hit him **THAT** hard.' She shot the same hand she used to punch him with to grab his robes and steady him, she wasn't getting expelled because of this git.

She had barley landed when Snape took a hold of her arm and started to lead her and Harry away. The last thing she saw as the door closed was Notts triumphant look. Then things passed in a blur of fear as she wondered how she was going to get used to the streets again once she was expelled. The walk ended with someone named Flint saying something along the lines of "a **GIRL** beater!" that sure ended her fuzzed thoughts

"Who says a girl can't be as good at Anything a boy can do!" she snapped.

Snape sent a glare at Flint "Do you have someone else in line for the position?"

Silence

"Then Miss Riddle is to join the team, I expect them to know the basics by the first game of the season.

It was four hours later before the fact that they were on the quidditch team before even the word quidditch had sunk into her brain. The result was rather like an epiphany when it finally did.

Nott was furious that they weren't expelled even more so that they were on the Quidditch Team and so his plot was planned.

"Potter, figure you're pretty great don't you? But I'll put you in your place, A duel tonight, midnight, the trophy hall, Riddle will be your second." He walked away leaving Draco and Ron to explain what Nott had meant.

"I'm coming too." Ron said looking quite pleased at the prospect of seeing Nott knocked on hisass.

" No you aren't" Hermione chirped from behind "you'll get in trouble and lose house points"

Nat turned, "it's none of your business if we go out after dark, is it? And even if we're caught Slytherin will lose more points which most of the other houses consider a pleasant prospect!" Nat turned again and left.

"What was that about?" Harry asked after they left the great hall.

"I'm tired of the way they stare and whisper about us, not just you and me but all of us, you'd think we all went out and tried to kill people, like Voldemort did the way they act!"

"They see Nott and think exactly that" Harry responded " it only takes one to shadow the rest of us."

"True" Nat sighed "Come on we have to meet Ron before the duel, Draco's working and can't make it but Ron's still coming"

Ron slowly descended the steps from the dormitories and jumped when Hermione showed up outside of the common room.

"You aren't actually **going** are you." It wasn't a question.

"YOU go back to bed!" Ron hissed crossing the hall and Hermione followed.

" Don't you care about your house or do you only care for yourself!" she whispered angrily, even if Ron was in a different house than her it weighed on her conscience that she knew about this trouble and couldn't stop it.

"I care about you leaving so I can join my friends" Ron hissed back.

"You're going to be caught and get house points taken off. I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup"

" I don't care most of my friends are in Slytherin so It doesn't matter to me" he shot back

" Fine but don't blame me when your'e **EXPELLED**" she turned to leave but stopped, she wasn't to keen on being by herself this late at night.

" I guess I'm stuck with aren't I" Ron hurled the words at her when she caught up with him. Hermione sniffed indignantly.

"There you are" Harry smiled at Ron "But why is she..." she glanced behind Ron to Hermione.

"Because I was lost and don't want to get caught, if I am I will not rest until I have turned you all to slugs" she wasn't going to tell them she was scared.

From her tone Nat knew she was serious and decided not to comment.

The trophy room was deserted when they arrived

"Maybe Nott chickened out"

"Shhhhhhhhh." Nat slapped a hand over Ron's mouth and listened.

"Filch," she breathed, "RUN."

And they did until they were totally lost and stopped to catch their breath.

" I TOLD _YOU._" Hermione hissed vehemently.

"Nott tricked you, he tricked you and you fell for it." Hermione sounded near hysteria.

Harry knew she was right but wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of admitting that.

"_**STUDENTS OUT OF BED"**_ Peeves yelled when he saw them. Again they ran. Right into a locked door. Whatever satisfaction Peeves had gotten from that, had caused them to hit a dead-end in their panic.

"We're dead, done for, it's over" Ron yelped.

" Oh move over" Hermione shoved them out of the way _"Alohomora"_

The door swung open and they rushed in.

"EEEEKKKK!" Nat screamed, in front of them was the most monstrous Dog she had ever seen. Three sets of angry yellow eyes, three noses sniffing madly, three sets gnashing teeth.For the third time that night they flew through the halls and back to their respective commonrooms.

The next morning Ron told them what Hermione had said before he left her in the halls for his own common room, " She says that it was standing on a trap door, and that she was going to bed before we thought of another clever way to get her killed ' or worse expelled.' She needs to sort out her priorities"

Harry now knew where the package Hagrid had picked up was but not what it was.

After Breakfast Flint pulled them aside "These are your brooms bring them to practice tonight at 7"

Draco smiled at them as Ron caught up.

"Wicked a NIMBUS 2000 I've never even touched one" Ron stared enviously at it.

"We'd better put them away and get to class." Harry pointed out ending Ron's moment of envy.

That night Harry and Nat stared as Flint carried out a large box "this is the Quidditch field the game is pretty simple… blah (I hate this explaination so I'm skipping) The Beater uses this," He threw Nat a small Bat " to hit that." The ball was black and made of iron but years on the street had given her a quiet strength and with a crack the ball flew 100 yards before returning.

" Good job" Flint grunted. He wasn't happy, there hadn't ever been a girl on the team and he wasn't fond of breaking tradition, but she had the skill for it.

" Now Potter you catch this." He held up a small golden ball "don't worry about the Bludgers that's her job you just worry about catching this, you catch this and the game is over, you catch this, Potter, and we win." (What a line ) The night consisted of an hour or so of practicing this before Flint admitted that Nat was good and then back to school.

They met Ron out side of his charms class to find him complaining loudly:

"Honestly she's a nightmare," he complained bitterly "No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione ran past them in tears. She had heard every word and been devastated by them. She had tried so hard to be good at this so she could actually excel in something but the strain of being alienated hurt much more than she let on.

" Look what you did." Nat said angrily she may not have liked Hermione but no one deserved that, Nat knew that all to well. Back on the streets she had heard people complain about 'street filth' as they passed her, and she always wondered what made it her fault that she'd been abandoned.

Nat turned and left, Draco following they had work to do. Tonight was the big night.

That night Nat smiled madly as Ron and Harry entered the Great hall and fell flat on their backs, they slid clear across the great hall. They were the first victims of her slipping potion prank.

When Harry managed to grab a chair and pull himself up he snarled at her "you could have told me you did that." honestly, this was the first big prank and it annoyed him that he hadn't been in on it.

"And miss that look on your face, NO WAY!" she laughed, she had wanted to do this with him but also knew this was a prime chance to get Harry at a trick, there was plenty of time to work on pranks with him, this night was hers.

They watched others slide, most managed to get to their seats without help, but poor Neville needed to be grabbed and pulled into his seat. Many of them laughed as they could watch others go through the same thing they had.

The best part was when Fred and George entered; they shouted with glee and spent ten minutes sliding madly about laughing crazily and congratulating them before taking their seats. The chaos died down and people began to eat when…

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" Quirrell screamed and fell shouting about the troll as he slid. Such was the momentum of his slide that he slammed into the staff table knocking it over before pulling himself to his knees "Thought you ought to know." He stammered before passing out.

Screams erupted in the hall and several purple firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand was all that could stop the pandemonium.

"This way" a Slytherin prefect shouted "we can't go in through the Dungeons so we're taking an alternate route."

Draco was about to follow when Nat grabbed him "Hermione doesn't know about the troll." There was panic in her voice she had seen Hermione earlier crying in a bathroom in the dungeon she was in danger!

"We have to warn her!" Harry yelled, rushing down the hall.

Ron was in a group of Gryffindors when Nat hauled him out by his bright orange hair.

"Watch it, what are you doing?" Ron Snarled, angry that she had pulled his hair, it had hurt dang it!

"You, Because of you Hermione doesn't know about the Troll. **YOU'RE** going to find her and tell her." Nat snarled right back, she forced Ron down the hall and he knew better than to protest.

As they approached the bathroom it became apparent by the amount of carnage that the Troll had left the main dungeon, for this corridor where the bathroom was.

Meanwhile Snape was heading for the third floor. He knew something was off and went toward the most logical location. He entered the corridor unaware of the sharp shrewd eyes watching him. Snape stared at the dog he had no chance of cursing the beast without risking doing permanent damage to it so he made a dash for the trapdoor. And paid for his mistake, the beasts teeth sank into his leg, and he bit back an oath and fled the room knowing the injury would have to be treated. He would have to figure out what was going on later.

Hermione turned from the sink when she smelled it, she didn't see it until she turned but she sure smelled it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" she screamed angering the troll and it swung at her.

Nat ran in just in time to catch the club in her stomach, and fall back. Draco leaned down to make sure she was all right, and she was getting up painfully with his help, Knowing that it would bruise in the morning.

Harry jumped on it, now a troll won't notice if you jump on it's back but it will if you stick a twelve inch piece of wood up it's nose, and so it howled in pain and tried to hit Harry, but Harry was on the ground by then and crawling towards Hermione to check her for injury.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

A petrified nod.

"Good" Harry jumped back on it just as Nat and Draco threw debris at it.

But Ron came through for them raising his wand he shouted "_Wingardium leviosa"_

The Trolls club flew out of his hand and knocked it over the head rather violently.

"Is-is it dead?" Hermione asked,

"No just stunned." Nat said "_Epoximise."_ She said the sticking spell, gluing the Troll to the

ground.

"Good thinking" Snape said from behind them. Where a group of teachers stood. "May I ask what you are all doing here?" he said it as though they were breaking the most fundamental rules, which in a certain sense they were.

"It's my fault professor, I went looking for the troll I thought I could handle it." Hermione lied through her teeth, which caused Ron to drop his wand. "If they hadn't found me I'd be dead."

They all neglected the fact that it was Ron's fault she was there in the first place.

"Very well" Snape said curtly "Five points from Ravenclaw for your idiocy."

"And five point to each of you for dumb luck and fast thinking." Thank Merlin for dumb luck and fast thinking and dumb luck again, or Snape may well have lost the two people he had ever actually cared anything about.

There are some things that force people to become friends, flood, famine, and twelve foot mountain trolls are just a few. And because of this a fast friendship was made that day. And like a potion the well tended plot thickened.

* * *

Again a revised chapter I haven't changed it as much as I'd have liked but I honestly couldn't think of anything that could have fixed it. 


	7. Quidditch

More Dark Angel for you I hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: -- it's not mine no matter how much I beg

* * *

**Dark Angel**

November was upon them and it was very cold like the tiles when you wake in the middle of the night and go for a drink of water. Still, there was heat inside the castle and an almost electric flow of nerves and excitement; quidditch season had begun. Not just quidditch but the greatest rivalry the school had ever known, built on the bones of the founders who'd started it. Nat had been psyched about it even with the mockers who promised that they'd have mattresses in case they fell. She wasn't phased, only when some priss had come up to her and told her quidditch wasn't a girls sport had she tried to do anything violent, the boys had held her back while she lashed out violently.

They were outside warming by a jar of bluebell flames and talking about it.

"Really Nat did you have to try and punch her face in?" Harry said in long suffering tones.

"Who said anything about trying I would have if you hadn't held me back!" She spat, her anger keeping her warm. She stalked back and forth fuming about the indignity of it all.

"Still I don't think you'll have any trouble with her anymore" Draco said thoughtfully

"Yeah that threat was really… creative" Ron chimed in.

"How exactly did you plan to pull out her tongue and strangle her with it?" Draco asked

"I would have thought of something" Nat shot back.

"Yeah and you would have detention and for the first time in the history of the school a house would have negative house points." Hermione said tersely.

"Is she always like this?" Hermione asked plaintively

"Not really most insults she just laughs off but insults relating to gender make her twitchy it's really a very funny story you see…" and smack Nat's hand covered Harry's face quickly "Not a word, not one word, that story does not grace your lips got it?" Nat hissed.

Everyone was by now very interested in what Nat was hiding but when something more interesting came along they had to switch their focus.

"Hey look" Hermione whispered pointing across the grounds, Snape was limping towards them.

They closed ranks to hide the flames behind them, but Snape headed towards them anyway.

"Damn," Snape thought as he limped. " That Dog got a good piece of me in that round. I have to be better prepared." Then he saw Nat and the others. Weasley was a Gryffindor. So he limped over. He hadn't been overly tortuous to a Gryffindor in a while and he had to keep up appearances.

"Weasley, What is that?" Snape asked quietly.

"Um Quidditch Through The Ages… uh Sir." Ron added almost as an after thought.

"Library books aren't allowed outside the school. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said taking the book from Ron.

"He made that up!" Hermione breathed angrily.

"But," Harry interjected curiously "why was he limping?"

" I don't know, but I hope its really hurting him"

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Draco asked, "You don't want our head of house hurting, he'll be meaner than usual."

"You're right. I hope he gets better **real **soon." Ron says _quickly. _

Later in a far corner of the library they worked on homework it was pure luck that Herminone had become their friend they would never have gotten through it without her. You'd think four people would get through it but both Draco and Ron were hopeless at charms and Nat couldn't last a minute in history.

"These are all WRONG can't you pay attention!" Hermione scolded.

"ATTENTION! I might as well bring a pillow to class for all the attention I can pay!" Nat lamented.

"And you're not helping" she hissed at the snickering boys.

Ron closed his book " I want my Quidditch book back."

"But," Draco finished, "you don't want to deal with Snape"

"Duh obvious-man." Ron drawled.

"I'll go." Harry volunteered "he can't very well keep it can he?" besides, Harry thought, it would give him a chance to puzzle things out.

During the summer Snape had been almost nice but now… cold. That was the only word to describe his demeanor not just Harry but Nat too. The unfathomable reason was there right in front of him but he couldn't grasp it.

Harry knocked on the door of the staff room, the teachers were usually there but there was no answer. Not keen on hunting for Snape's office Harry pushed the door open a crack. And stopped in his tracks

Snape cursed "Damn Dog." He griped as he treated his mangled leg and reapplied his bandages "How am I supposed to keep track of all three heads at once!" Snape was highly upset; he still was no closer to the identity of the man who'd let the troll in though he had a few leads he didn't enjoy having to dig up dirt on another teacher without drawing suspicion on him.

Sensing eyes watching him he turned and met Harry's huge eyes, feeling his blood boil he grabbed the nearest thing, coincidently, it was the book. He threw it as his temper boiled over.

Harry caught it automatically and with Snape's yells ringing in his ears he ran for his life as if the fires of hell were after him and from the sound of the yells they just might have been.

Snape sat down and wiped his hands across his face as he realized what he'd just done. 'Great job Snape alienate the kid who's been borderline abused for his entire life, that'll help him.' He could've cursed him self to the deepest layer of hell for this one.

"Hey you got it back, great!" Ron shouted happily when Harry returned.

Harry looked blankly at his clutched hand, he didn't remember catching it. But then again panic tended to cloud your mind.

"Harry you all right?" Nat asked looking concerned for her 'brother'.

Harry shook his head and tried to tell them what happened but he wasn't calm enough to make any sense. He had been terrified when Snape had yelled at him, for a moment he'd been back at Privet Drive with his uncle screaming at him. Quite suddenly he felt a calm cooling warmth spread through him. He looked down at his palm to see Nat's necklace lying there. "Thanks" he muttered the calming effect of that necklace really worked.

"You're welcome, now tell us what's wrong." She spat impatiently

He told them the tale quickly and quietly.

"He tried to get past that dog on Halloween, he probably let the troll in as a diversion." Ron said heatedly. He'd never trusted Snape he just couldn't understand why he kept o himself so much.

"I agree" Draco concurred looking angry. Even if he was the head of their house, he always acted suspicious.

"Something's off here but it's a lot of evidence against him." Nat mused, "What do we do?" she didn't think that Snape was bad, he had helped them so much, but just now he'd been so mean to Harry, Nat didn't know what to think.

"Nothing for now" Hermione told them. "I don't like the idea of him trying to get at whatever that dog is hiding but we don't have enough to go on."

They all looked to Harry silently affirming that he was the leader.

"I agree with Hermione, let's watch and see what happens, we can't get caught going into this thing blind."

"The next morning was very bright and very, very cold. Harry and Draco met Nat in the common room. She had a glint in her eyes. "You guys up for something wicked?" They were.

The trap was set and the prey was sitting down to eat. It was fun watching them, Flys to Fly paper but it still didn't settle the nerves of that afternoon's game. It did Nat's heart good to know that the game wouldn't be the only thing they'd have to talk about.

"Ekk! help me I'm Stuck I'm STUCK!" The Priss from earlier screamed and indeed she was glued to her chair. Others started to pull themselves up, some succeeded to waddle around with the chairs hanging on their bottoms while others fell and crawled like turtles under their wooden chairs.

The Weasley Twins scooted over "what did you do?" they asked wearing identical grins

"We Epoximised the seats, and turned them to glue!" Nat crowed with laughter and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Glue formed strong bonds but friendships are stronger, one had just formed between the twins and the Slytherin whirlwinds.

But the fun couldn't last as all good things come to end, so did the prank and now Nat was wearing her quidditch robes, the buzzing in her ears making it impossible to listen to Flint's speech.

They passed the Gryffindor team room on their way to the field. Fred was standing in the doorway eyes serious but a small smile on his lips. Nat, an experienced thief, grabbed the note he passed her like a pro.

Nat

Don't worry we aren't out to kill you so play a good game.

Fred&George

Nat smiled, so even with the rivalry they didn't want her blood or anybodies on their hands, so it was safe to play AND have fun.

The Game Begins

"And The Quaffle is taken by Gryffindor chaser Angelina Johnson who still refuses to go out with me." Lee Jordan added, his colorful commentary enhancing the pulse pounding game in front of him.

"Jordan!" McGonagall, who was there to keep the commentary focused, chastised him.

"Sorry"

"oooooh that probably hurt, an excellent bludger by the first girl on the Slytherin's Quidditch team in a long while, Frankly I think it's about time those chauvinists…"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry"

Ron sat with his friends in the stands, other than Hagrid no one sat with them as they were cheering for both teams, as they knew people on both.

Flint flew over to Nat malice in every fiber of his being as he took desperate steps to ensure their win.

"Take out Wood" he snarled.

"WHAT!" She did not like this plan.

"Take him out NOW"

"No way that's cheating" Even she had her morals.

"This is why I don't let girls on MY team!" he seethed and snarled as he took the bat from her and took Wood out himself.

"Those Cheating Slytherin Bast…"

"JORDAN!"

Nat snatched it back and flew to intercept the bludger George was about to hit. Quickly readjusting the angle she sent it flying into the back of Flint's head, the crowd went insane with cheers even half the Slytherins were clapping, the half that was actually decent people.

"Finally the Slytherin beaters get some sense and take out the player who was hurting their team the most"

Silence from McGonagall, she wholeheartedly agreed

Harry dived as Nat deflected a bludger that had been aimed at him.

They both saw it, Harry and opposing seeker Terrance Higgs, that flash of gold near Pucey's ear, they flew at him, and the frightened Pucey only had time to duck out of the way before both seekers got there.

Harry almost had it when his broomstick shuddered and shot up into the air. Harry forgot the snitch in his efforts to stay airborne. Nat dropped her bat and flew towards him.

Fred and George flew towards Harry hoping to catch him if he fell.

Meanwhile, Hermione, on a hunch, turned her binoculars towards the teacher's box several were moving around trying to figure out what was going wrong. Quirrell looked as if he were praying as he shifted nervously from foot to foot… AHA! Snape was staring right at the struggling children high in the air.

Hermione threw her binoculars at the boys and ran towards the teachers box. She heard Jordan say something about a close one and prayed she wouldn't be to late. She heard that both brooms were bucking harder.

She climbed the stairs and hiding beneath the benches whispered the flame spell and Watched,

Snape gave a start and had stomp on the flames to keep them from engulfing his robes.

Nat hissed when she tried to grab Harry's hand both of their hands got cut in the process when the brooms gave a particularly violent shake. She saw the blood and sweat loosen Harry's grip and felt hers do the same. She shot out her injured hand one last time and felt the sting of her blood mixing with his as they latched on to the others hand and held for dear life. Nat realized they were going to fall when it all stopped. The shaking and stirring, it all was still. She released his hand and steadied herself. Harry however, did not look well. He was flying towards the ground, looking like he was going to hurl. When he reached the ground he spat into his hands. He held up the wet golden ball that had flown into his mouth during the shaking ordeal. While Nott sulked on the sidelines, Slytherins cheered and the other team respectfully received their loss. Harry and his friends however, headed to Hagrid's for peace, quiet, and bandages for their injured hands.

* * *

Again this chapter has been revised, it's better no? Ne, maybe I'll try my hand at some new chapters now. 


	8. Christmas

NEW CHAPTER! Yay, I finally manage a real update rather than tedious revisions it makes me happy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Severus, I love you, but it just can't be. Copyrights prevent it.

* * *

**Dark Angel**

"It was Snape, it was Snape" Ron seethed as Nat bandaged her hand. He was furious, how could that greasy git, do that to a kid, one in his own house no less!?

"It was Harry, Ron and I saw him. He had to be cursing your broom, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Hermione explained, while Ron viciously kicked at one of Hagrids chairs.

"Rubbish," Hagrid dismissed the claim immediately, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Nat snorted while Ron, Draco, Harry, and Hermione wondered what to tell him. It was Harry who decided one the truth.

" We found out that he tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he's trying to steal whatever it's guarding. Harry said this all very calmly all through it stirred up memories from the other day; Snape had been positively enraged.

Hagrid dropped his teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked.

"_Fluffy!"_ Nat was incredulous, fluffy; he'd named that monster fluffy.

"Yeah – He's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…."

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly knowing he was on the brink of the answers he needed.

"Now don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret that is."

Nothing could have piqued their curiosity more than the words 'top secret'.

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it." Draco emphasized, hoping that Hagrid would understand the urgency of this all.

Nat watched this argument with confusion, she couldn't mesh the Snape that had pulled her from the streets with this diabolical, and devious Snape, but the evidence was there, even Hermione the sole voice of reason agreed with them.

"Rubbish," Hagrid insisted, again, "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher he'd do nothing of the sort.

"Then why'd he just try to kill Harry!?" Hermione cried. She had changed her opinion about Snape in every aspect.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them!" Hermione seethed, "You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all. I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but I know for a fact Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh – you're meddling in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog and you forget what it's guarding. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involed, is there?" Nat smirked at the inadvertent slip Hagrid had made.

Hagrid looked furious at himself as he ushered them out.

Snape meanwhile was in his chambers, he rested his head against the cool stone of the walls and tried to will the headache that had formed there away. Today there had been far to close a call. That broomstick would have ripped itself apart if he hadn't managed to start the counter jinx in time to match whoever had tried to hurt Harry. This strategy of ambivalence wasn't working, he was continuously pushing those children away now, while his heart told him to stop alienating them his head had to keep cool he would do no one any good if he lost his cover now. Not just his own life would end, but if any of the old crowd found out about Nat they would try to return her to the place she belonged, among the Dark Lord's most loyal.

Christmas was coming. One morning the school awoke to find itself covered in an ethereal blanket of white, Ron and twins were punished for bewitching snowballs to follow Quirrell and bounce continuously off of his turban. No one could wait for the holidays to start. While roaring fires warmed the common rooms and the Great Hall, but the corridors were drafty and the classrooms windows were rattled by the chill winds outside. The worst came during Snape's classes in the dungeons, where their breath misted and the student stood a little too close to their cauldrons in order to stay warm. Snape, the students thought, had to be cold blooded, as the cold seemed to not bother him.

"I do feel so sorry," Nott sneered on the last potions class before break, "for all of those who have to stay at Hogwarts, because they aren't wanted at home."

Harry ignored him as he continued his potion, he was wanted at home, this was home, for both him and Nat they had made it home since neither really had one. Nott was really grasping at straws any way, his ego had been bruised by the fact that Harry and Nat no longer were the outcasts they had been, Hogwarts like all schools never stayed on one topic for long, so the list of things to make fun of Harry and Nat for had aged quickly and he had no new material.

Ron too was staying for the break as his parents were spending Christmas with his older brother Charlie in Romania. Class let out and as they were walking they came upon a large fir tree blocking their path. The large feet extending from underneath the tree told the group that it was Hagrid and from the grunting he wasn't having an easy time fitting the large tree through the tiny hallway.

"Need any help there, Hagrid?" Draco asked sticking his head through the branches.

"Yeah that looks pretty heavy." Ron added looking at the large tree warily lest someone drop it.

"No but thanks for yer offer boys." Hagrid said still trying to maneuver the tree through the sea of students without killing anything. Ron gave Hagrid a hand anyway by pushing a few stray branches back into place.

Nott smirked, "Trying to earn some extra money Weasley? Want to be Gamekeeper her when you grow up? That hut he lives in must seem like a palace compared to what your families used to."

Ron dived for him and Nat would have too had Harry and Draco not grabbed her. Unfortunately, Snape had just come up the stairs.

"Weasley!"

Ron let go of Nott who was by now smirking triumphantly.

"He was provoked Professor, Nott was insultin' his family." Hagrid said as he leaned around the tree.

"Be that as it may Hagrid, fighting is still against school rules." Snape said silkily, "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley and be happy it isn't more. Now move along, all of you."

Nott pushed past them with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, all of them smirked as they passed.

"Oh, I'll get him one of these days," Nat muttered, "I really will."

"I hate them both," Ron sighed, "Nott and Snape."

"Come on cheer up, it's nearly Christmas." Hagrid said smiling kindly at them.

The Great Hall looked spectacular festooned with huge trees towering with decorations, and the ceiling showing the gentle snow falling outside, there were boughs of holly everywhere, and the students tried their hardest either to avoid or trick someone into stepping under the mistletoe that was placed at various points in the room.

To Nat's chagrin she had neither succeeded in tricking Harry or anyone else for that matter, caught under the offending plant, but she vowed that she would do so eventually.

The rest of the day passed quickly and ended with them all working in the library looking for information on Nicolas Flamel. The man seemingly did not exist they looked through every book on important magical discoveries going back a full hundred years, and nothing.

Nat strained to get a look at the books in the restricted section; perhaps the answer lied there, in those forbidden texts. It would certainly explain why Professor Dumbledore was taking such strides to keep it secure. She very nearly tried to snatch one when Madam Pince caught her and brandishing her feather duster furiously chased her from the books.

"You will keep looking while we're gone won't you?" Hermione asked, as she and Draco were about to leave, "Send Artemis with a letter if you find anything."

Once the holidays had started though, they were having too much of a good time to think about Flamel. They had taken up Ron on his offer to stay in the Gryffindor common room since they had it to themselves the only others there were Fred and George who didn't mind having their protégé around, Harry and Nat really had a lot of potential. They spent hours swapping stories by the fireplace and toasting anything they could, Nat suggested they make smores, it was hilarious to see Ron fumble with the new snack. At one point Harry tried to take up wizard's chess, while they played Ron remembered the story Harry had almost told him in November about Nat.

"Hey, Harry since Nat isn't here at the moment, why don't you tell me that funny story you mentioned before."

"Well, I'm not sure…" Harry entertained the prospect as he judged where to move his remaining pawn, "She'll be really peeved if I tell you…"

"Aw… Come on I wanna know." Ron whined, "Oh and check mate." He added as he cornered Harry's king.

"You wanna know huh?" Nat said a she smirked from the doorway.

"Uh… Nat! What a surprise!" Ron gasped as the famous Weasley blush flushed his face. Busted.

"Oh… Fine why not, tell him Harry." Nat said flopping down on the nearest couch.

"Well," Harry started, "This was about a year ago, Nat tended to run with a bit of a tough crowd then, and one day she got into a dispute with them over a debt owed to her. They one and to make a point they cut her hair real short."

Nat twisted her fingers around the braid she habitually wore; she was quite fond of her hair. It was really her one point of vanity.

"And the punch line of all this is that from that point to the point it was long enough to braid again everyone, even people she knew mistook her for a boy, even I did for awhile."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Ron mused, "I mean, I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a girl or anything but the reverse doesn't sound bad."

"It is when you walk into a bathroom and the girls shriek because a 'boy' just walked in, or when you consider how guys act around guys as opposed to girls." Nat said tersely as she remembered a very annoying memory.

"Maybe it was more your attitude than your looks that lead them to that assumption I mean you do act an awful lot like a guy." Ron pointed out.

This was obviously the wrong thing to do as a shoe suddenly flew in his direction and proceed to kick at him furiously.

They camped out in the Gryffindor common room and woke up Christmas to Nat's startled yell.

"What… What is it?!" Harry said startled as he sat up.

"Presents…" she whispered in awe, she'd never really ever had a Christmas present before.

"Of course," Ron smiled, "haven't you ever had presents before?"

"Not really…" she whispered still staring at the presents.

Ron frowned at her but decided not to comment as they all reached for their presents. Why wouldn't she have had a present before?

Harry and Nat got identical presents from Hagrid rough-hewn flutes that sounded faintly like an owl.

Harry actually got something from the Dursleys, fifty pence, "how nice" he muttered, wondering why they bothered

"Whoa wicked! Is that money? What a weird shape!" Ron exclaimed as he stared at the fifty pence.

"You can have it Ron." Harry said, laughing at how pleased Ron was.

"I know who those are from," Ron said pointing to two lumpy packages, "I told my mum you didn't expect any presents and – oh no she's made you guys Weasley sweaters."

They tore open the parcels to find the sweaters Harry's emerald green and Nat's a deep shade of violet.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," Ron pulled a face, "mines always _maroon_."

"I think it's wonderful," Nat said as she felt the warm fabric, she and Harry so rarely got such care it was truly remarkable to her.

Draco And Hermione both sent candy chocolate frogs from Hermione and sugar quills from Draco.

Harry and Nat each had one present left though, Harry's was larger than Nat's they both dug in with equal vigor.

Nat had hers open first: It was a stylized silver armband, lightweight, with a snake inscribed into the metal; she laughed as she put it on.

"Hey, what do think?" She asked showing it to Harry.

"You look like a warrior, so it fits you." He said smirking " Seriously though it looks wicked."

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Dunno, the card here says "You may have earned this" and it's signed, T.M.R." she shrugged, "I like the armband and it was given to me so I don't see anything wrong with accepting it."

Harry now opened his last package; a fluid silver material flowed out and lay in gleaming folds on his lap.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed, "I've never seen one up close before! They're really valuable!"

"What is this rare valuable thing Ron?" Nat asked earnestly.

"An _Invisibility Cloak_!" He breathed staring at it like it was a holy relic.

Harry threw it over his shoulders and sure enough his body had vanished below him.

"Just think of what we could pull of with this!" Nat whooped the possibilities already swirling in her head.

"There's a note." Harry said picking it up.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A very merry Christmas to you._

Harry was ecstatic he'd never really had anything from his parents no this cloak had seemingly been returned to him, but who'd sent it?

Harry put the cloak away just as Fred and George came down from their dormitory.

"Harry and Nat got sweaters too." They said wearing matching blue sweaters with either a G or a F depending on which twin it was.

"And why aren't you wearing yours dear little brother?" They asked leaning over him a little.

"I hate maroon." He whined as he halfheartedly pulled it over his head.

"Yours don't have letters on them," George observed

"I suppose she thinks you don't forget your names, but we aren't stupid, we know our names are Gred and Forge."

Percy stuck his head through the door "what are they doing here, school rules forbid…"

"Shut it Percy," The twins said, "Look they got sweaters to that means they're family, and family is always welcome."

Nat practically glowed with joy as Harry laughed and joked with the twins. Family. They were considered family. Harry had shot her an elated look when they had said that. There was family out there even for people like them who so often had nothing.

"Hey Nat, are you going for the Amazon warrior look?" Fred asked observing the armband.

"Yes, and I am here to conquer you puny Gryffindors!" she teased and used her pillow to start a pillow fight that lasted nearly all day, in the end the only loser was Percy as everyone had turned their 'weapons' on him when he'd tried to stop the chaos.

The feast that night was unlike any Harry had ever seen real or imagined, with huge turkeys and cranberry sauce, puddings, potatoes, and rich gravy. The Wizard crackers were an experience going off like a cannon and releasing several live mice and a rear admirals hat.

They all watched in amazement as the professors had a little too much to drink which resulted in Hagrid giving McGonagall a small kiss on the cheek, and they were amazed when he merely giggled.

Still camping out in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Nat fell asleep nearly instantly, But Harry felt so curious about the cloak that he couldn't sleep he sat up and pulled out the cloak.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger sorta… we all pretty much know what happens but it's so exciting. This is my first new chapter in awhile I hope you all review to reward my return!

"Un!" Deidara (Naruto)


End file.
